Stumbling Slytherins
by The Crimson Sheath
Summary: Stumbling Gryffindors is more like it. But the stumbling is mostly done by our favorite Platinum Blonde Slytherin Bad Boy! Suffice it to say it involves green silk boxers and breakfast in bed!


The sun was streaming in lightly over her face. Her eyes fluttered open gently as she welcomed the dawn of a new day. She made to roll over and stretch, but something stopped her. A **body** stopped her. It was then that she realized that there was an extremely masculine arm draped over her midsection, holding her captive. She also happened to notice that there was an extremely masculine **body** pressed firmly against her backside, their breath fanning lightly over her neck and shoulder.

Panic was the first thing that set in. She wanted to leap out of bed and scream, but finally her rational side won out and took over. Calming herself, she forced her breathing to slow and her body to relax. And then the **body** spoke.

"Goyle! Get me some coffee—hang on a minute…" It took Hermione only seconds to realize who would've screamed at Gregory Goyle for coffee first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, he spoke again before she had the chance to say anything about it. "Oh, I remember."

She thought he would've jumped up and ran, would've screamed obscenities at her for what she was. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her tighter, snuck his leg between hers to entwine them further, his lips pressing feather kisses over her back. "Good morning, love." God his voice was husky. _Wait, no! Wake up girl!_ No, don't wake up. Keep the dream.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned in his arms, willing herself not to bolt. With her arms pressed to her chest, she waited, feigning sleep. And then she felt fingers gracing over her lips, across her jaw, down her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, and back up to her neck. Clasping the nape of her neck, he brought his lips to hers, the chaste kiss warm and welcoming, something she had not been expecting. Something she had not expected even more was her want for it, her willingness to give in and fall blindly into it.

Moaning into his lips, she let herself open her eyes, let her dream diminish into nothing, as realization must dawn at some point. His silver orbs met her own, only exhilaration and ecstasy shining as he gazed at her. "Good morning, love." He smiled, and the room glowed. She tore out of bed, dragging the sheet with her.

As she held the sheet about her body, she blundered about the unfamiliar bedroom searching for her clothes…which seemed to be….well…everywhere. She turned back to the bed to find him lounging, his head propped up against the copious pillows, his hands clasped behind his neck. He was watching her as she fumbled about the room.

"What are you looking so goddamn haughty about?" She'd found her bra and was holding the now offending bit of clothing, waiting for him to respond. If possible, his grin only widened and a certain mischievous glint entered his eyes that had not been there moments before. "Well spit it out!"

"I was just thinking about how I could've gotten you into my private rooms without the rest of the Slytherins noticing last night, that's all." He stretched out on the bed languidly, his lean muscles forcing her eyes to follow every move he made. "See something you like Granger?"

She barely registered her actions as she found herself bounding onto the bed, her legs straddling his hips, their lips crashing in a battle of dominance and pure obsession. Soon they were grappling for control as their whirlwind picked up speed, their arousal at its peak as he finally thrust into her, their fervent groans echoing through the walls around them. He felt her hands traveling down his back, followed by his intake of breath as her nails raked upwards, leaving a burning trail in their wake. He growled, low in his throat, his body shuddering as his fingers dug into her hips, seizing her, gripping her against him. Their lips parted, their eyes meeting, locking, bodies writhing together as flesh met with searing heat, again and again. His hand wound around her, clutching her to him, burying his lips in her neck, fingers burning into her, branding her as his own.

Hermione's hair swept over her back as she coiled in Malfoy's arms, her mind losing itself to her body. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins, her body thriving on the rapture flowing through her. All too aware of Malfoy's body beneath her, she felt her body losing itself to the ecstasy building within her, and suddenly, she remembered the night before with all too vivid memory. She could feel every sensation that flooded her senses that first time, the second time. The greed she felt within to conquer Malfoy, to make him her own. It was as if she could feel his heated gaze on her face even now, though she knew his face to be turned into her neck as he too rose with her. And then, it was all gone, her mind completely swallowed by the shear pleasure that engulfed her body, her shudders slowly stilling as Malfoy's body beneath her pulsed, each slowly descending from their climax.

She found herself clutching him, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Closing her eyes, she hoped that the dream would last, if only for moments longer, before she was forced back into the reality of the morning. It came all too quickly when his hands began to roam over her back, his breath fanning over her neck and collarbone. It was too much to take. Grasping his shoulders she shoved him back, her eyes locking with his. His passion still shown, his silver orbs a deadly smoke of lust. Suddenly, Hermione felt disgusted, used, revolted at her own actions. She tore away from him, her legs finding their way around the room, gathering her clothing, yanking on bits as she moved. However, there came a point where she was standing in the middle of the room, her shoes in hand, eyes searching the floor for a singular piece of clothing.

"Are you looking for these?" She dragged her eyes back towards that drawling voice, her eyes fastening onto the small scrap of cloth that was her panties. Unfortunately, the lovely little thing would have to be burned now. Poor lace.

"Give me those." She moved around the bed to stand by his side, her hand outstretched, waiting.

He grinned deviously. "I don't think so. I think I'm going to keep them." He sat up, bending his knee, resting his weight on the arm that wasn't currently holding her offending panties across his knee. "Besides, why don't you come back to bed? I guarantee it's more fun in here than it is out there." His grin widened, full-blown smugness taken over now.

She threw up her hands and groaned. "Oh forget it." With that, she stomped over to the door and threw it open.

"Wait!" Two very strong hands grasped her waist and were in the process of dragging her back into the bedroom, but her hand gripping the doorframe held her in place.

"Malfoy, if you don't let go of me this instant, you're not going to have ANY family jewels left to pass on to your children!" The hands disappeared instantly, and Hermione was granted a few moments relief…before they were replaced by two iron-strong arms hugging her against an equally iron body.

"Come back to bed." His voice was soft and husky in her ear. She shivered as his whisper traveled down her spine. Instinctively she arched into his touch, her bottom driving against his hips, forcing a groan from both parties before she regained her vocal capabilities.

"We both know, that if I go back in that room, I'm going to not only miss breakfast, but I'm also going to miss classes. As Hermione Granger, I just can't let that happen." Unfortunately for Hermione Granger, there was a thud as her shoes hit the floor, her hand found it's way up to the nape of Malfoy's neck, her head lolled against his shoulder, lips crashing together in a battle for dominance and unity. It was at this precise moment that Hermione Granger found herself back in the bedroom, hands ripping at her clothes in a struggle to destroy them completely.

"Mmph! No, I'm leaving. I'm leaving right now." She shoved away, grabbing her shoes and trotting down the dormitory stairs and into the Slytherin commonroom as if she owned the place. It was all of two seconds before the entire room was silent, every eye glued on her as she walked out of the commonroom and into the halls of the dungeon.

She was about halfway to the Gryffindor Tower when she heard something behind her. It was the patter of running feet. Barefoot feet at that. Oh she really hoped that it wasn't Malfoy. "Hey Granger!" She froze. She just so happened to freeze before the open doors of the Great Hall. Oh bollocks! Turning on her heel, she stomped into the Great Hall and headed for Harry and Ron who'd saved her a seat towards the front of the Gryffindor Table. She had barely made it when she noticed all eyes in the Hall had turned towards the doors. Once again, she froze.

"Care to finish what you started, Granger? Or are you content to just leave a man out to dry?" His voice carried over the entire Hall. Not a single sound was made. Hermione plopped her shoes down on the bench where she had intended to sit, turning to face him as she did so.

"What could you possibly mean, Malfoy? Were you talking to me, or just to the general female population?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"No, I'm fairly certain that I was talking to you. I'd much rather be doing other things with you, but seeing as how you had to drag this into the Great Hall, talking with you is just going to have to do for now." It was at this point that Hermione decided to notice the fact that he was wearing only his silk green boxers. The ones she so vividly remembered slipping into the night before as she tiptoed into the bathroom. Oh this was beyond embarrassing…and he was not wearing another stitch. And then he started to stalk towards her. "I do believe that you and I have some unfinished business. Business I would not care to continue in this room."

Hermione began to walk towards him, her hands sliding down to rest at her sides as she moved. "Malfoy, this business that we have to finish, it wouldn't happen to be the reason you're wearing nothing but your boxers in the middle of the Great Hall for everyone to see?" She was almost there. She could've sworn that if he got any closer, she might just lose her mind.

"Why, yes, actually it has everything to do with that." Just a few more steps. They were nose to nose. Well…more like nose to forehead…but for all his height, she still managed to make him feel two feet tall.

"Oh, and what business might that be? I can't possibly think of a reason that I would have any business that involved you and the current state of which you happen to be in. Anything of that sort is seemingly preposterous!" She felt a smirk playing at her lips, and with not a tinge of regret, she let it slip over her mouth as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Malfoy's eyebrow rose as his smirk was found on the face of the vixen standing before him. "Well it just so happens to be the business of the fact that you and I, well, that is to say that you and I. . .well. . .I'd rather not say in public that is. If you catch my meaning. . .but by all means, let me keep digging this hold I'm in!"

"I'd like nothing better! As far I'm concerned, you can just keep digging! You'll receive no help from me!" She crossed her arms over her chest, breath puffing out over his chest hotly. He could barely stand it.

"Well, if you're really going to be that difficult, I might as well tell the whole population of Hogwarts what you were doing in my bedroom at 2AM this morning!" His cocky demeanor could be felt in America!

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes were full of fire. And it was a fire he was more than content to endure later that evening.

"Oh yes I would!" He grinned. "I bet you love it! I bet you just love the way I make you scream!" He brought his hands up to trace her face. "The way your body arches at that critical point, that fantastical moment of ecstasy." Her face was seven shades of pink. "Oh, no need to hide it. I'm sure everyone here knows that moment. Well, with the exception of the Weasel. But really, I bet you just love the fact that I know just what makes you moan, what makes you thrive. I bed you just love the fact that it's me that knows it, and no one else." His voice had lowered to nothing but a whisper, but it cut through the deafening silence of the Great Hall like a knife through warm butter.

Her eyes glared up at him, threatening tears, but none spilling over. Her breathing had hitched at quickened at the remembrance of the night before, of that morning. She couldn't believe he was doing this, before the entire school. And yet, she found herself wanting him even more. "Stop it."

His hands at drifted over her shoulders to rest at her hips, and his took this moment to drag her up against him. "I think it's time we teach the world a lesson." Her doe eyes gazed up at him with absolute rage convoluted by concern as her mind tired to work out his words. "I think it's time we stop hiding."

~*~

One week later, Hermione woke to a familiar room, with familiar soft pillows surrounding her. Rolling slowly out of bed, she slipped into a lazily tossed aside t-shirt and the first pair of bottoms she got her hands on before yanking her hair into a lazy half-bun. She then half stumbled down the stairs into the commonroom and into the small kitchenette that all commonrooms had, and began to brew some coffee. Pulling down one of the several breakfast trays, she placed two plates on it, followed by two coffee mugs, a small bowl of strawberries, and two glasses of grapefruit juice. After making some toast, and plopping two eggs on the fryer, she had a full breakfast tray ready. When she had placed everything together, poured the coffee and grabbed utensils, she turned to find the entirety of the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory gaping at her with mouths the size of planets. She smiled coyly before picking up the tray and gliding out of the kitchenette. "Morning boys."

She opened the door softly, and tip-toed to the side of the bed where she laid the tray gently at the foot of the bed not occupied. She then crawled into the bed, wrapped her arms about the sleeping form. Placing a soft kiss upon their temple she whispered lightly in his ear. "Good morning love."

He slowly stirred and turned in her arms. When he saw her face, he smiled lightly. "Morning." His face was then taken over by a look of utter confusion. "Love, why exactly does it smell like eggs in here, and why on God's green earth are you wearing my clothes? Oh, and why are all the boys of Slytherin currently leering at us through my door?"

Hermione blushed slightly before looking down at what exactly she was wearing. She found, to her utter astonishment, that she'd pulled on Draco's Quidditch t-shirt, and his black, silk boxers. Well, that at least explained why they were so soft. She looked back at Draco, smiling at him broadly. "Well, I can't explain why I'm wearing your clothes, only that they were the first things I grabbed when I got out of bed this morning."

"You got out of bed already? I thought you were in my arms the whole time!" He pouted.

"And as for the smell of eggs, I made us breakfast, seeing as how it's Sunday, and we don't have classes." She pointed at the foot of the bed and watched as his eyes widened at the sight before him. "And the boys, well. . .they sort of saw me moving about the kitchen this morning, and. . .well in your clothes. . .and making the eggs. . .you'd think they'd never cooked before! And I couldn't believe that you actually had the proper seasonings for eggs in your cupboard! And to think that I—"

Her words were muffled as Draco's soft lips claimed her own. She smiled into the kiss, draping her arm over his neck as he pulled her to him. When they finally broke, Hermione moved towards the foot of the bed and pulled the tray up and between them. They greedily dug in as they suddenly found themselves famished. When all was eaten, not a single crumb left, they cuddled together against the headboard. Just as they were drifting through their silent bliss, Draco's door burst open and none other than Blaise Zabini stumbled into the room, tripping over all the clothes strewn about the floor before finding his footing and gripping the bedpost and catching his breath.

"What's going on Blaise?" Draco's voice was absent minded, his entire being barely there anymore.

"Snape's having a fit! Today was the day our final papers were due! Honestly, I didn't know what to say when he confronted me about your absence. He said something about Granger's disappearance as well. . .but. . .well, I guess I know where she is now. . .But mate, you gotta get down there and calm him down! As far as he's concerned, his two top students have disappeared leaving his world in chaos! Hurry up!" By the end of his tirade, Blaise was jumping up and down, riffling through Draco's dresser and finding only Hermione's clothes and tossing them all about before finally checking the closet to find all of Draco's clothes hanging neatly beside Hermione's. As he picked Draco's from Hermione's he tossed them at the two in the bed before deciding it was better to grab clothes for Hermione as well, and began to riffle for her clothes too.

"Blaise, what are you on about?" Draco had risen from his state of bliss, and Hermione wasn't far behind him. "It's Sunday mate! That paper isn't due until tomorrow! Besides, it's all finished on the desk anyhow! I don't need to worry about this!" He turned to Hermione. "Do you hear this?" She nodded.

"I think he's just freaking out. Mine's on the desk too, Blaise. There's nothing to worry about." She snuggled back into Draco's arms, trying to fall back into her dream-state.

Blaise nearly had a heart-attack. "Guys! It's MONDAY! It's not Sunday!!!!! Wake up! Get out of bed, and get dressed! You have to turn those papers in by noon or Snape is going to have to flunk you both!! GET OUT OF BED!!!!!!"

That was all Hermione and Draco needed to snap into action. Draco ran to his closet while Hermione dashed to the dresser and started pulling clothes out. By the time she was dressed and ready, Draco was still trying to find his dress-shirt and tie. Blaise was just standing by the large bay-window watching the show.

"Draco, it's right here." She handed him his shirt and as he was buttoning it and stuffing it into his trousers, she deftly wound it about his neck and knotted his perfectly. She then trounced over to the dresser and picked out her make-up from the dozens of bottles of hair potions that had taken of the dresser-top.

"Hermione, where's the, oh what's it called? You know, the thing?" He was tearing through the room searching for something, and Blaise was more than content to let him worry himself to death before the day had even begun.

"Here. I've got it." Blaise's head snapped up as Hermione held out the potion his was looking for, dabbing on some light eye-shadow before pulling her and Draco's robes off their respective hangers and grabbing their papers from the desk. She stood calmly by the door, waiting for Draco to finish with his hair. Meanwhile, Blaise glanced down at his watch and nodded his head in approval. Then he heard the door click and found himself left alone in Draco's bedroom, the reek of sex hanging in the air about him. He shuddered slightly and left quietly. Although, he did chuckle heartily all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~

Snape stumbled to the door of his quarters and opened them a crack to see who it could be pounding on his door so heavily at this hour of morning. It wasn't even seven yet, and it was Sunday for crying out loud! He nearly blanched when he saw who it was. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? What on earth are the two of you doing here?" He opened the door fully and stared at them quizzically. Draco spoke first.

"Sir, we know we missed class today, and we just wanted to make sure that you got our papers and that we didn't miss class just to have extra time to finish them. We both finished them last night and had some business to attend to this morning that couldn't wait. We're both extremely sorry for the inconvenience we've caused, and we hope you will accept our apologies and at least consider our papers before you make it a permanent black mark on our records." He then held out his paper eagerly, his eyes showing all kinds of concern. Professor Snape took the paper silently, waiting for Miss Granger to speak. When she did, it was short and horribly worried.

"I'm so sorry Professor. Please accept my apology and my paper. I am terribly sorry for any grievance I've caused you." She too held out her paper like it was a lifeline, and the baffled Severus had no choice but to take the paper and nod at her slowly. However, he then cause sight of three certain mischievous students just beyond Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, and found himself smiling a very Dumbledorian smile.

"Thank you for being so prompt in turning this papers in. I'm sure that this folly will not happen again. Seeing as how this is the first time the both of you have given me late assignments, I'm going to let it slide. However, do not let it happen again. Good day." And with that, she slowly shut the door on them, and walked over to his desk, sat himself down in his chair, placed the papers on the desk, sat back, his hands interlacing over his waist. And there he sat, a lovely chuckle sounding through the stones of his quarters.

~*~

Hermione and Draco slumped against the wall of the dungeon, both breathing sighs of relief as their worst fears dissipated like mist in wind. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Hermione's voice was soft, but tense. Draco knew exactly how she felt.

"Well, we have Herbology next, right?" She nodded numbly. "How late are we? If we've missed over half, there's really no point in going." He looked over at her. She checked her watch. She shook her head.

"Well that can't be right." Tapping the watch with her finger, she looked at it again. "No, this can't be right at all!" She stood and began running up the stairs out of the dungeons.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Draco jumped up and tore after her. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing at the doors leading out to a courtyard. They were open, but that was nothing new. He looked down at her. "Hermione, love, tell me what's wrong?"

She said nothing. She only looked dazedly out the doors and pointed. He didn't understand. She spoke. "Look at the sun. Doesn't it seem a bit high for this time of day?" He looked out over the courtyard. The sun did seem rather high.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He shook his head at her.

"And haven't you noticed a certain lack of students bustling through the halls for this time of day? I mean, you and I have Herbology now, but that's just Seventh Year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The rest of the school has other things. And I know for a fact that Third Years have nothing scheduled for this particular time slot, and you know what they're like this year."

"What's your point?" He crossed his arms for good measure.

"Well, my point is that it's 7am. Sunday morning." She turned to face him, and a small smirk was playing at her lips. "You know, we really are going to have to put a lock of some kind on your door if we want to avoid this in the future.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BLAISE!"

~*~

"How long did it take them to get ready?" Harry could barely contain his laughter as he, Blaise, Ron and Ginny all sat together at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. They hadn't stopped laughing since they'd rounded the corner from Snape's quarters non moments before.

"Less than five minutes! And that was only because Hermione knew where everything was and Draco was a complete mess! Honestly, I have no idea how he made it all these years without her! I mean, she was completely calm, and there he was, frantically tearing about the room searching for his long lost tie!" This reduced the group to flat out giggles and nothing more was said on the matter until they saw Hermione and Draco burst through the doors to the Great Hall and start towards them, a cloud of smoke trailing their wake.

"BLAISE!!" Draco's voice thundered through the Great Hall, leaving no eardrum behind.

Blaise stood from his seat by Ginny and turned to face his friend. "Draco! Mate! Did I forget to tell you that it's Sunday? I'm so sorry, mate! I'll be more careful next time!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And with that, Draco reached Blaise and grappled him to the ground, where he proceeded to wrestle with his best friend. Hermione, however, just plopped herself down in Blaise's vacated spot, and looked on with bemused tolerance.

"Hermione, aren't you going to do something about this?" She turned and found Ginny staring at her blatant ignorance of the scene playing out before her.

"No. There really isn't anything to be done. I might as well let him have at Blaise. I mean, he does deserve it, but Draco won't kill him. Besides, they're fine. Boys just need a good rough and tumbled every now and then." This, unfortunately sent Ron and Harry into hysterics again, and this time, they couldn't be stopped. Ginny smacked her head with her hand and turned back to the boys to see if she could talk some sense into them.

Hermione found her eyes drawn to Blaise and Draco, who were busy rolling around the floor, both fighting the other for the upper hand. She smiled at them, and found that she couldn't be more happy than she was right then. If was at this precise moment that Blaise and Draco realized that there was no point in fighting of some silly prank, and had rolled apart. Hermione grinned happily at the two and then noticed that Harry at sunk down into the seat beside her.

"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be the girlfriend of the craziest Slytherin ever to live?" He laughed good-naturedly at her, nudging her shoulder, and grinning down at Draco and Blaise with her. She laughed with him before her eyes found Draco's. He smiled up at her and she could just make out the whispered, 'I love you' through the laughter of Harry and Ron. She smiled even broader and found herself speaking. And the words that came out of her mouth were the only words that should have mattered in the first place.

"God, I love that boy!"

~*~

FIN


End file.
